Tuesday Mornings
by Asahi Minako
Summary: A Songfic to Michelle Branch's Tuesday Morning: Ed and Roy have been together for a while, but one Monday night will change everything [SHOUNEN AI][ROYXED]


**Tori-kun (TK): Welcome to another of Minako's stories… this one has almost no plot!  
Asahi Minako (AM): IT'S A FLUFF FIC, what do you expect?  
Inuyasha (IY): Something interesting…  
AM: Waitaminute! What are you two doing here?  
TK: Bothering you! I'm your alter ego! And your muse:evil cackling:  
AM: More like "Nega-Minako" we're polar opposites (including gender) TT**

"**Earnyway" this story is a lot of firsts for me: First oneshot, first songfic, first FMA fic, first yaoi fic, and not to mention: First fic ever written down on paper before being typed (most of it, anyway)**

**IY:picks up notebook: your handwriting sucks!  
AM: Bite me… anyway… must do the necessaries now…**

**WARNING (read this or perish!): This fic is Yaoi/Shounen ai/malexmale, or whatever else you chose to call it… Meaning RoyxEd goodness! Flames will be ridiculed, and promptly eaten O.o If you are homophobic :coughs (bastards): leave…**

**TK: Boy, aren't you so kind…  
IY: You'll eat them!  
AM: Yeah… anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA is Arakawa Hiromu's :worships: "I'm not worthy" :coughs: Anyway… Inuyasha isn't mine, he won't be appearing in the story, but he's in the author's note. He belongs to Takahashi Rumiko. And the song, Tuesday Morning is by Michelle Branch. I only own Tori-kun, and this plot idea… oh, and a key chain of Edo-kun… that's it!**

**TK: Well then….  
AM: LETS GO! (oh and by the way, the P.O.V changes a bit, in confusing ways, sorry, it's just my writing style at work) Oh, and there is a mention to the state alchemist exam in it, I read the manga scanlations, and prefer the manga, so I will go by that exam (which made Ed seem way cooler than in the anime) For those of you who haven't read it: _SPOILER WARNING!_! Edward transmutes a spear without a transmutation circle, after informing them he didn't need tools to draw a transmutation circle, and points it at King Bradley. The guards surround him, and he puts the spear down and informs the people watching that an assassination could have been made that easily, they should rethink their methods for examinations. Afterwards, Edward points out to Roy that he doesn't seem to be a very loyal subordinate, because when he pointed the spear at Bradley, Roy made no move to stop him, as everyone else in the room did. He just sat there with a shocked look. Roy then admits that he would have had a chance to become President if Edward had assassinated him. Therefore exposing Roy's ambition. _END SPOILER!_**

**Also, I call the Fhurer the President, because that is what it is translated as in the scanlations  
Edward is 18, and Al is with Winry, and has his body, Edward still has automail, 'cuz that's how it is in my perfect world.**

/lyrics/  
'_thought'_ (I just thought I'd clarify that)

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

/I remember the stormy weather  
the way the sky looks when it's cold/

Autumn was setting in, and the air was brisk. The trees of Central were brilliant scarlet, gold, brown, orange, and auburn, colors, which reminded Edward of fire.

The sun was slowly setting, the light reflecting off the clouds looking similar to the trees. Edward had always liked autumn, it was chilly, but not cold enough to freeze his automail, and the colors were always calm. They reminded him of what he loved most, the man now walking next to him.

/And you were with me  
content with walking  
so unaware of the world/

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, too loved autumn. It reminded him of Edward, the golds like his eyes, and hair, and the reds like the red jacket he almost never seemed to be without. To be completely honest, he had cared for the boy since the day he came in for the State Alchemist Examination. Edward had been observant, and bold, for threatening the President, and telling them to rethink their method of examination, and when he pointed out that he himself wasn't very loyal to the President. Roy admired him for this, and after the boy became his subordinate, he had developed feelings for the boy. Those feelings were much stronger than what should be between subordinate and commanding officer, love.

How long ago had it been since Edward had told Roy his feelings? Around two weeks, right? _That_ had been quite a surprise! The blonde had burst in without knocking, not like he ever did anyway, but what he had done next had nearly given Roy a heart attack! The blonde marched over to the desk, grabbed the older man's collar, and kissed him! The colonel had been expecting the young man to explode, but no, he kissed him! It was the perfect silent confession, and Roy kissing the young boy back had been a silent answer, they both knew what they wanted to say, but at that time, both were to proud to actually voice their feelings.

That kiss two weeks ago, the day they agreed they were boyfriends, was how they were here, walking down the sidewalks of central, hand in hand, toward Roy's house, and neither could be more content.

/Please don't drive me home tonight  
'cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'cause I don't wanna go/

Edward hadn't planned on going to the colonel's house, or staying the night for a 'sleepover' or anything like that, things just happened. He didn't mind, he wanted it to be that way anyway, he had wanted to be Roy's partner, since he had admitted to himself that he was gay. Thank whoever was listening that things happened the way they did.

/Tuesday morning  
in the dark  
I was finding out who you are/

Roy had work early in the morning, and Edward had to go in later, that was just the way things were. As much as Roy wanted to spend the whole day with his blonde boyfriend, now lover, in his arms, he couldn't, Riza would kill him, no matter how badly she had wanted the two to get together.

/I took your picture  
While you were sleeping  
And then I paced around the room/

Roy admired the blonde's sleeping face for a few more moments, before finally willing himself to gently leave the bed, so as not to wake the blonde behind him. Just because he had to get up, didn't mean Edward did too. He bent down and kissed the younger man on the forehead, before gathering his clothing, placing it in he hamper, and heading toward the shower.

/If I had known then  
That these things happen  
Would they have happened with you?  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'cause I don't wanna go!  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out who I was/

Roy didn't remember feeling this way for someone before, all the women he'd been with before didn't make him feel like this. There was no real love, only lust. Who knew the biggest womanizer in Central, maybe in all of Amestris, would fall for a man, and not just any man, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the people, a short blonde, with a shorter temper. Do I need to elaborate further?

Roy heard a car horn from outside. Damn, it looks like he won't be seeing his chibi lover awake, until later. He hurriedly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note for Edward. Hearing the car horn again he ran out the door, he would rather keep Hawkeye from implanting a bullet in his or Havoc's head today.

/And if you turned around to see me and I was gone/

Edward rolled over and blinked, momentarily forgetting where he was. He then remembered he was in _Roy's _house, sleeping in _Roy's _bed, and last night he was with _Roy,_ but where was he now?

/You should have looked outside your window  
'cause the sun was coming up/

Rays of sun hit Edward's face, making him glow. _That's_ right, Roy had to go in early, he probably didn't want to wake the blonde, that was thoughtful of him. He climbed out of bed, and decided Roy wouldn't mind if he took a shower, which he definitely needed, and proceeded to do so. Once out of the shower, he dressed, and placed a towel around his shoulders to catch the falling water drops from his unplaited hair.

He made his way downstairs, and to the kitchen, where he came across the note. Which read:

_ Morning Love,_

_I've headed off, to avoid Hawkeye's wrath, feel free to make yourself at home._

_ Love_

_ Roy_

Edward smiled, Roy said love twice in his note, his own way of saying "I love you" without actually saying it. A week ago, that was the only way they had voiced their feelings, now they would openly profess their love to each other, quite often, actually. The whole thought of being in love with Roy, and the two being together made Edward blush and grin like a madman.

/Please don't drive me home tonight  
'cause I don't wanna feel alone.  
Tuesday morning…/

Roy sat in his office, idly tapping a pen against the edge of his desk, the days were dull when Fullmetal wasn't here, for more than one reason, now. He would have to offer to let the blonde stay at his house more often, or forever (1)

* * *

**AM: Yaaaaaay! Adding a drabble as chapter 2… I have another cute idea, but it's really more a drabble, but I don't want to make a new story, just for a drabble...  
TK: I have nothing to say, I'm not homophobic, but I don't promote gay relationships  
AM: See! "Nega-Minako!"  
IY: just give them the author comments already!  
AM: Fine! Fine!**

**(1) The way I worded this was my way of Roy saying he'd have to ask Edo to move in with him, without actually saying it. (don't ask why I just couldn't say it)**

**A/N: I had actually meant to post this tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself ;;**

**Ai**

**Minako-baka**


End file.
